To the Forgettable Ones
by Onceuponahappilyeverafter
Summary: Ella McKnight had the life she always wanted a great career and beautiful Pamela Isley as a best friend; until one day Joker arrives and takes Pamela and Harleen Quinzel with him; and makes Ella realize she's in love with her bestfriend! Will Detective Ella McKnight ever get to tell her or will Joker truely have the last laugh? Will Poison Ivy and Harley ever get away from Joker?


**Chapter 1 - To Give Up All That's Good**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Batman no matter how much I wish it!_

Ella McKnight felt at peace as she lays down in her sunny patio in the notorious city of Gotham. "Ella aren't you going to be late for work if you keep laying there?" A familiar famine voice asked. Slowly Ella opened her eyes and the first thing she see's is her best friend above her. "Ah! Damn it! May I ask why you decided it would be fun to stand above me Ivy?" She irritatedly asked. "Well you see I was about to go out to go see a friend of mine when I notice your stuff is still here. Which makes me ask why?" Ella gave a huge sigh as she looks down at her hands. "The Chief told me to take a break until tomorrow." Ella whispered.

"Ella if you want I could stay!" Ella shakes her head. "Na, just tell Quinn I said hello and please stay away from the Jokes area will you?" Ella asked; without replying Ivy headed back into the apartment to het ready, but not without saying, "Have a good rest of the time off detective because who know's when you'll get another one." So with that Ella was left to her own thoughts. 'I wonder why she goes to Quinn's so much? I mean I get they have to go cause I bet more trouble around here , but it feels as lately they've got together a lot more...' Ella was about to re close her eyes when she suddenly hears a boom and her radio blaring! "All unit personal report to 606th Chambers Bank. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn! We need back up!"

Ella quickly shot up from her spot and rushed on her uniform; just as the radio went off again. "Joker has just been spotted! We need McKnight now!" Grabbing her keys she quickly put her car in reverse and skidded off to the bank with only on major thing on mind. "Shit why did Joker have to show up suddenly?" As she arrived she couldn't help gulked at the damage around her; causing her to run out her black sv and over to where things were going down. "Chief What do we got!" Ella yelled over to her boss. "It seems that Harley and Poison Ivy decided to have a little fun and invite the Joker to play to!" John Garvin replied. 'No that can not be Ivy promised..." Without thinking she ran up to where the three villains were. "Pamela! You promised me you wouldn't invite him! Why did you lie to me!" Ella cried in anguish. Suddenly Joker started laughing!

"You fool it wasn't her who did!" Joker laughed,pointing over to Harley Quinn; but she looked just as shocked. "Harleen?" She questioned. Ella started shakily point her gun at Joker; but a sudden pain hit her back! "Ah!" Ella cried out. "Aw what's the matter Detective, can't take a little whipping from your friend?" Joker manically laughed. "Pamela?" Ella cried, as pain once again her in the back. "I'm sorry detective, I have no idea how you know my real name but i think it's time for us to go." Poison Ivy crackled. "Your Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley! You became my best friend and the woman who I fell in love with but was too scared to tell!" Ella tried one more time, before another blow was given to her back. "I don't give a fuck who you think she is detective but you will call her Poison Ivy!" Harley Quinn screamed!

Rage was going through Ella's body as she lifted her weapon not at Ivy or Quinn but at Joker! " You're going to die you asshole!" Instead of shooting at him she put her gun back in the holster and ran straight to him and started beating him black and blue while everyone else was standing there puzzled. "Stop McKnight! I said STOP!" A sudden broody voice came. When she stopped she finally see's Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy knocked out and Batman beside her! "Fine what ever Bats I'm out of here." McKnight grumbled as she took a side step away from him only to almost meet her face to the pavement. "No you're going to the hospital as I drop these three back in Arkham.

Not able to put up a fight Ella slumped heavily to the ground right by where Ivy was unconscious; and slowly brought her hand to Ivy's face. "Oh Pamela, just hope you know that I'll always love you." Without anything else said Ella let the darkness and the pain take over her body. 'Please come back...'

**_Authors Note: Sorry this is short just wanted to see how ya'll felt about this before I continue. Review and let me know!_**


End file.
